Shadr
|Base ID = }} Shadr is a Redguard and a recent immigrant to Riften who works at the Stables. Background When Riften is entered for the first time, he can be heard having a conversation with Sapphire, another local of Riften, on one of the bridges. The Dragonborn may ask Sapphire about it and she confesses to robbing him. If a member of the Thieves Guild, the Dragonborn can go along with her and get a leveled amount of gold. Alternatively, they can intimidate or persuade Sapphire into cancelling the debt. Should the Dragonborn help Shadr, he is grateful and gives them an item he was going to use to hide from Sapphire. In addition, the Riften stable horses can now be ridden without committing horse theft. However, after dismounting they will return home like stolen horses. Interactions Stabilized Help Shadr deal with Sapphire. Rescue Rescue a friend from a Master Vampire. Dialogue "Horses are all I know. I've been riding since I could walk." :You work at the stables? "Yes. Hofgir took me in when I arrived in Riften a year ago. He's been teaching me everything he knows. Horses are my whole life. Back in Hammerfell, I helped my family raise horses at our farm. I hope to open my own stables one day, but I think it's going to take a lot longer than I expected." ;Stabilized "Huh? What do you want?" :What kind of troulbe are you in? "I owe a great deal of money to someone and I think they cheated me. I don't know what to do." ::Tell me the details. "I was able to work out a deal with the stables in Whiterun to sell me some of their tack and harnesses. I borrowed some gold from Sapphire to pay for the shipment, but it got robbed before it even arrived. Now Sapphire wants her money back, and if I don't pay her, I think she's going to kill me." :::I'll help you pay off your debt. "You will?! Oh, thank you!" :::Sorry, I wish I could help you. "Not half as sorry as I am." "Be careful with Sapphire. She's mixes with all sorts of nasty people." After removing Shadr's debt: "Any luck with Sapphire?" :You're no longer in debt with Sapphire. "By the Eight! You actually talked her into it? I don't know what to say. I didn't think anyone in Riften even cared what happened to me. Look, I was saving this, but I wanted you to have it. I thought I might need it if Sapphire came for me, but I don't need it anymore." Quotes *''"If the forest wasn't so dangerous, I'd spend every spare moment riding."'' Conversations I robbed you, but now I want my money, too Sapphire: "I'm really getting tired of your excuses. When you borrowed the money, you said you'd pay it back on time for double the usual fee." Shadr: "I know I did. But how was I supposed to know the shipment would get robbed?" Sapphire: "Next time, keep your plans quieter and nothing would have happened to it." Shadr: "What? Are you saying you robbed it? Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Sapphire: "Look, Shadr. Last warning. Pay up or else. All I care about is the gold. Everything else is your problem." Lucky lady Shadr: "Here's another septim, Madesi. How much more do I need?"" Madesi: "Only thirty more and it'll be all yours. If I might ask, who is the lucky woman?" Shadr: "It's for Marise, but don't say a word to her!" Madesi: "Don't worry, Shadr, your secret is safe with me." Bashful proposal Shadr: "Hi, Marise. How are you today?" Marise: "I'm well. How are things over at the stables? Old Hofgrir giving you a hard time?" Shadr: "Naw... he's fine. Look, I wanted to ask if you'll... um, if you'd like to... well, like to have a drink with me at the Bee and Barb sometime?" Marise: "Shadr, that's so sweet... I'd love to." We know about the dragon already Shadr: "Brand-Shei, did you hear about Helgen? It's... it's gone! A dragon burned it to the ground!" Brand-Shei: "Yes, I heard. I think all of Skyrim knows by know." Shadr: "Do you... do you think that could happen here? I mean, could a dragon come here and burn the city down?" Brand-Shei: "I don't know. All we can do is hope the Eight will favor us and have these creatures stay far away from Riften." The first line of defense Mjoll: "Have you prepared the stables like I suggested, Shadr?" Shadr: "Yes, Lady Mjoll. If Riften gets attacked, we'll retreat inside the city gates and bar the door just like you said." Mjoll: "Good. You could be our first line of defense since you live outside the city walls, so we're depending on you." What was so dang heavy? Grelka: "Did you do everything I said, Shadr?" Shadr: "Yes. The man came by at noon just like you said. I gave him the package and he gave me this pouch for you. The package was heavy... I needed his help getting it on his horse. What was inside?" Grelka: "Hey, I told you not to ask any questions. Now, here. For your trouble." Shadr: "Thanks, Grelka!" Trivia *When in the marketplace, Shadr will make romantic advances towards Marise Aravel. Appearances * de:Shadr es:Shadr pl:Shadr ru:Шадр Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers